Into The Darkness
by ListentoURheart
Summary: Sonny gets forced to bring Chad along to a party one night but will something more happen when she gets drunk? What will Her boyfriend have to say? Rated M not for any real action. My first Rated M story and I'm kinda nervous please review! Multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting for the first time

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story! I just wanna warn you...The ending of this story was meant to offend no one and I don't wanna get into a political debate kay? So if you wanna hate, go check your own stories cause they probably suck like your reading skills cause I'm telling ya now...Okay so please read and review(:**

**I've never done a story like this before so please if you guys could help me along the way I would love it(:**

**Rated M for Language, Violence, Adult Situations, Drugs, Teen partying, and Sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or anything but my own writings.**

_**Into The Darkness**_

Sonny Munroe threw her head back giggling, while letting her brown loose curls fly backward.

"Did she actually say that to you Portlyn?" She gasps giggling behind her hand.

Port rolls her eyes. "I know can you believe it! That bitch was just dying for my fist in her face!"

Chloe gives Port a smirk. "It wouldn't be the first time..."

Portlyn gives a snobby face turning back to Sonny. Anyway are you going to the party tonight?"

Sonny sighs opening her locker. "I don't know if I can make it..."

They both gasp. "The Sonny Munroe we know...would never miss a party..."

Sonny smirks. "Oh my gosh, you're right...I guess I'll just have to be there."

"Yay!" Port and Chloe cry.

Sonny turns to walk with them and knocks into someone.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" An angry voice screams pushing her aside.

She falls to the ground in a heap and looks up to see a blonde boy wearing a black hoodie glaring.

She jumps up and pushes him back hard. "Don't touch me you douche!"

His eyes widen as she pushes him into the wall.

He raises his fist to punch her when, Drake, Sonny's off and on boyfriend grabs her, gentling pushing her back.

"It's okay babe, I got this." He says pushing the hair from her face.

He punches the kid hard in the face. "Keep your fucking hands off my girlfriend..."

The blonde boy or better known as, Chad Dylan Cooper, jumps up and they start getting into a fist fight.

Sonny grabs onto Chad's neck from behind pulling him back hard. "Leave my boyfriend alone!"

They all end up in a heap on the ground when they look up to see Mr. Condor, the Principal.

He glares at all three of them. "Drake, Sonny, and whoever the heck you are with me now!"

Sonny glares at Chad standing up. "Wad it go dipshit, now we're all in trouble."

They all sit outside his office. Sonny and Drake are making out on the couch and Chad just tries to focus on something else.

Finally he blows. "Would you just stop making out for a second! It's making me sick!"

Sonny pulls away glaring at him. "You know what makes me sick...being in the same room as you!"

Chad starts to respond but he has nothing to say. To tell the truth...It didn't bother him to be in the same room as her...He liked her actually...No one has ever stood up to him like that.

"Drake..." Mr. Condor calls.

"I'll call you tonight for the party babe." He says kissing her quick and walking in sighing.

Sonny glares at Chad before pulling out her lipstick.

"This is all your fault." Chad scoffs.

"Excuse me? If you hadn't been such a dickhead then we wouldn't be here! And who the hell are you anyway! I know everyone here and I've never seen you before."

Chad shoves his hands in his pockets. "I'm new here..."

Sonny snorts laughing. "Well, excellent way of making friends..."

Chad glares. "Do you think I wanna be your friend?"

She laughs. "Honey, I create all status' here and I can make sure you're the most hated person alive."

Drake walks out groaning to his car.

"If you weren't in my way..." Chad snaps.

"If you didn't touch me then you wouldn't have gotten your ass kicked by my boyfriend!"

They scream back and forth until Mr. Condor comes out and shuts them up.

"Both of you in here now! What's going on!"

They start telling their stories and he sighs. "Looks like Chad isn't good at making friends..."

Sonny smirks looking over at him.

"Ms. Munroe...you're popular...Can you bring him to that party tonight everyone's talking about?"

Sonny gasps. "Mr. Condor! I can't go with him!"

He raises his eyebrow. "Invite him now..."

She sighs turning to him. "There's a party tonight at Drake's place do you wanna come...?"

He smirks. "I dunno...Can I pick you up?"

"No! That's my boyfriends job duh!" She snaps. Mr. Condor gives her a look and she sighs.

"Fine...you can pick me up." She mumbles.

"Good...Both of you will have detention for a week." He says dismissing them.

Sonny sighs walking away.

"Hey...What's the big deal of me taking you?" Chad asks confused.

"Because!" Sonny snaps. "I can't show up at a party with a...a...pot head with no friends! Don't you get it! I'm popular! I have an image to keep up! So after tonight just...stay away from me!"

She runs out to the parking lot as fast as she can.

Chad is walking out to his car when he hears screaming and yelling.

He peeks from behind the wall to see Sonny and Drake arguing.

"Sonny! Do you have any idea what people will think if you show up with this low life? That you're cheating on me! And that makes me look whipped!" Drake yells in her face.

"I know...I'm so sorry Drake but I have to!" She whispers.

"Ugh! Fine, but the moment you get there...ditch the dick." Drake screams pushing her to the ground.

Sonny curls up in a ball and puts her head into her arms and sobs.

Guilt enters Chad's system. If only he had apologized instead of pushing her down...

He sighs walking over to her. She looks up and gasps. "W-What do you want?"

He offers her his hand and she stares at it. "Why...are you being nice to me?"

Chad shrugs. "Is it illegal to be nice to someone you hate?"

A small smile pulls at the corners of her mouth.

She takes his hand and he pulls her up. For the first time, she noticed how blue his eyes are.

He smiles. "So...uh...you never told me your name."

"Oh um...Sonny. I'm Sonny. And who might you be?" She smiles.

"Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper." He grins shaking her hand.

"Well, Chad Dylan Cooper, if you ever talk to me that way again, I'll get someone to kill you." She smiles turning sharply to her car.

He smiles walking to his car. "I gotta date tonight..."


	2. Chapter 2: Falling Backwards

**A/N: Thank you IloveMEandonlyME0721,kenziekinz136, and for being my only reviews! This chapter is for you(: Please guys review for me. I know you've seen it cause some of you favorited it...Yeah I know...It's called email. Haha. Anyway please I want a few reviews to continue. So it's up to you(:**

**Rated M for Language, Violence, Adult Situations, Drugs, Teen partying, and Sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or anything but my own writings.**

**Chapter 2: Falling backwards**

* * *

><p>"Sonny! Someone's at the door!" Mrs. Munroe calls from downstairs.<p>

Sonny admires the dress in the mirror one last time. Her short, red dress, hugs her every curve.

She grabs her purse and walks downstairs. Chad stands there talking to her mom.

She rolls her eyes walking in. When Chad sees her he smiles.

"Wow Sonny...you look great..." He smiles. Sonny just stares at him turning to her mom.

"Sonny...Can I talk to you over here?" She says pulling Sonny away.

"What happened to Drake? I thought you were dating him!"

"Don't worry mom Chad's just a friend." Sonny assures her smiling.

"You guys seem to have a lot of passion for just friends..." She trials off staring at Chad.

Sonny laughs. "Passion? Ha! More like loathing!"

"Okay..." She says shrugging.

"Well mom, I'll see you later!" Sonny calls climbing into Chad's car.

Chad walks around the other side and smiles. Sonny smirks shaking her head. "I hate you."

The whole ride they are silent.

When they get there Sonny jumps out and smiles at Chad. "Thanks for the ride dude. See ya round."

Chad runs after her. "Wait! I don't know anyone!"

Sonny smiles turning. "Awh Chad it's okay...Just meet new people!" She smirks giving a nod.

Chad's heart quickens and people start to stare at him like he has 10 heads.

He watches Sonny kiss the cheeks of some girls and walk in laughing with them.

She looks back winking. Chad sighs looking around.

A guy walks up looking at him. "Yo...you're that guy who hooked up with Drake's girl right?"

Chad looks at him shocked. "Sonny? Wait...I didn't mean to..."

He holds his hand up. "Dude I'm so happy! Thanks! Seriously he gets her drunk every party just so he can fuck her..."

Chad clenches his fist. He wants to kill Drake.

"I'm John..." He says holding his hand out.

"Chad." Chad smiles shaking his hand.

"Hey Chad you're cool with me...Come on...you can hang with us." He says telling Chad to come along.

Chad walks in the party and sees Sonny chugging down a cup of alcohol.

When she finishes everyone cheers and she smiles waving at Chad.

Drake hands her another. She tries to wave it away but he forces it down till she gags.

Chad glares at him.

Drake stares at Chad for a second not saying or doing anything.

After a few more rounds of drinks a guy hands one to Chad.

Chad stares at the drink for a second. Sonny bursts out giggling.

It's obvious she's drunk. "Hahahahaha! Chad jssust dso ist. Its fusn!"

Drake smirks shaking his head. "He won't do it...He's a whoss."

Sonny glares back at Drake. "Stop being so mean Drake!"

"He's just mad cause he has new competition." Chad retorts.

Sonny giggles so hard she snorts through her nose.

"Cute move Munroe." Chad smirks.

After that Chad chugs 5 cups and everyone cheers while Drake glares.

Sonny throws her arms around Chad. "You're amazing!"

He smirks. "Maybe a little."

"Sonny! Let's dance..." Drake says from across the room.

Sonny smiles at Chad walking over to the dance floor.

John walks up smiling. "Man you bested Drake!"

Chad sighs. "Yeah but...He's one lucky guy..."

They both look over at him and Sonny dancing. He places his hands on her butt and she giggles kissing him.

John sighs. "I don't know why he treats her like he does...She's such a sweetie..."

"Yeah...I wish she was mine so badly..." Chad whispers.

John laughs. "Dude, everyone wishes that! Look at her!"

Chad sighs but then he glares as he sees Drake pull a stumbling Sonny into a bedroom.

He glares following them but the door is locked.

He listens carefully at the door trying to understand what's going on.

"That dress looks hot on you tonight Sonny but it would look even better off..." Drake says.

Chad breaks the lock of the door and glares at Drake.

"Chad! What...are you doing?" Sonny says pinned on the bed by Drake.

"Get away from her..." Chad says coldly.

Drake glares getting in Chad's face. "Who's gonna stop me...you?"

"Sonny you don't know what his intentions are!" Chad cries.

Drake laughs. "Dude she's drunk...she doesn't care what my intentions are..."

Sonny gives a small hurt face. "Um...What are your intentions Drake?"

Drake just smiles looking back at Sonny. "Oh don't worry bout it babe."

"Chad...?" Sonny whispers turning to Chad.

"He's just using you Sonny..." Chad whispers.

Sonny turns to Drake. "D-Drake is it true?"

"Uh, nope. Don't listen to that loser." Drake scoffs which Sonny knows he does when he lies.

She gasps turning away. "Oh my god...it's true! You fucking dipshit! You could've gotten me pregnant so many times and I bet you'd leave!"

Drake just stands there shocked. "Sonny! He's lying! Who are you gonna believe! This guy you just met or me...?"

Sonny glares. "You mean the one who's screwed me with a condom because he claims to love me!"

He takes her into his arms. "Sonny please!"

She smiles looking into his eyes right before her fist comes in contact with his face bringing him down.

Chad smirks as Drake lies unmoving on the floor. He looks back up and Sonny has tears in her eyes.

She breaks down crying. "I...I just should have known..."

"Sonny how could you have known...He was an asshole and you don't need him." Chad whispers.

She falls over giggling suddenly and Chad realizes she's still drunk.

She pouts. "Now I have no one to sleep with..."

Chad shrugs. "It isn't that necessary right?"

Suddenly she gets a sinister gleam in her eyes leaning towards Chad.

Chad falls over the bed gasping. "What! No not me!"

She smiles so angelically that Chad has to hold on the dresser to keep away from her.

"Chad...I need you...so badly." She whispers seductively.

She gets off the bed and presses herself against him.

It's the hardest thing for him to push her away.

"Please Sonny stay away from me! You don't want this!" He whispers.

She smiles sweetly. "Chad. I know you're nervous...So let me guide you.."

She lets out a short breath that blows into his face and he can taste the alcohol.

He sighs quietly standing very still.

Sonny is now inches from his face. "It could be so easy..."

She places her hand on his face and slowly leans close. Chad closes his eyes and waits what seems like forever.

She brings her lips to his and he feels like he is melting with the feeling.

Forgetting everything, Chad deepens the kiss, and feels around her mouth.

She lets out a sigh placing her hands in his hair.

Her hair smells like Strawberries, and he can't get enough.

He wraps his arms around her shoulders and pushes her down onto the bed.

His eyes goes dark blue with lust. He kneels on the floor next to her placing her hair behind her ears.

"I love you..." He whispers before bringing his lips back to hers hungrily.

She pulls him on top of her. She stares into his eyes biting her lip.

"So just sit back and enjoy the ride, superstar." She winks and Chad's heart quickens.

* * *

><p>Sonny sighs waking up on a rock hard surface. She groans rolling over.<p>

She suddenly realizes that the surface is another person. She curses under her breath thinking it's Drake.

She quietly lifts out of the bed and starts to get dressed.

She hears him roll over she slides into her boots heading for the door.

"Sonny?" She hears a voice call but it isn't Drake's...

She curses herself and slowly turns around trying to remember who she slept with.

She opens her eyes and her mouth practically falls to the ground.

She shakes her head frantically. "No. No. No way! I couldn't have slept with you!"

Chad shrugs a little. "Not who you suspected huh?"

She gasps. "Suspected! Chad you must've known I was drunk! How could you! I thought we were friends!"

Chad starts to stand and Sonny turns quickly.

"Sonny...it's not like you didn't everything it last night..." He says quietly.

Sonny snaps around covering her eyes. "I didn't want to see anything in your southern hemisphere! I'm a slut when I'm drunk! Everyone knows that!"

"I just met you!" Chad cries.

Sonny finally looks glaring. "Exactly Chad! We just met! You just wanted a quick fuck and..."

She starts to cry.

Chad shakes his head. "No! Sonny that isn't true! I care so much about you!"

"Why would you do this!" Sonny cries. "You could've stopped me."

"I...tried but...I...couldn't...stop myself...I'm really sorry." Chad whispers.

Tears bead in her eyes. Chad goes to wipe them away.

She steps away shaking her head. "Don't you get it? We could never be..."

Chad's eyes fill with hurt. "...Why not?"

She sighs turning. "Because! You're a bad boy and I'm a party hard, one night stand girl...we don't match..."

Chad takes her head in his hands. "Sonny...Please...I...I need you."

She glares harshly. "Yeah...sexually."

She walks out slamming the door.

Chad sits back on his bed sighing. "I...I think I'm in love with her..."

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Playing With Fire

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews...I still wish more people reviewed...Gosh you guys are meanies...Enjoy this as much as you can...**

**Rated M for Language, Violence, Adult Situations, Drugs, Teen partying, and Sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or anything but my own writings.**

**Chapter 3: Playing with Fire**

* * *

><p>Chad sits on his bed holding the sunflower in his hands, plucking each petal.<p>

"She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me. She loves me not. She loves me..."

He throws the flower not wanting to pluck the very last petal.

He falls backwards on his bed sighing.

There is a knock on his door. "What do you want!" He groans.

The door slowly swings open and his cousin Jessie stands there smirking.

"I know you ain't talking to me Chad." She smirks holding her arms out.

"Jess!" He smiles hugging her.

"Now what's this your mamma's saying about you being depressed?" She says sitting.

Chad laughs. "I'm not...It's just a new school and crazy around here..."

She sighs. "Chad...could this be about...Sonny Munroe?"

Chad stares at her. "How do you know that?"

She plays with her shirt looking down. "Everyone's talking about it at school...Sonny's taking a really hard social hit..."

"What do you mean?" Chad asks confused.

She shrugs. "People are talking about voting for her for hoe-coming queen."

"Oh no...It wasn't like that!" Chad shakes his head frantically.

She gives him a look. "Chad...everyone knows you guys fucked at the party..."

Chad runs his hands through his hair. "I wouldn't take it back for the world..."

She smirks. "Was it really that good?"

Chad smiles. "It didn't have to be...She's amazing all by herself..."

Jessie stands up offering her hand. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Chad smirks standing. "Sure..."

They walk down the street saying nothing but exchanging glances.

Chad smiles when he sees the old playground they used to play on when they were younger.

He runs up and sits on the swing going back and forth. He pats the swing next to him smiling.

She smirks taking a seat and looking at the house in front of them.

They suddenly hear people coming and Chad turns to Sonny walking with another guy.

Jealousy floods him like never before. He says something and she giggles, her perfect curls flying backwards.

"Sonny! Girl how are you!" Jess cries throwing her arms around her.

Chad's mouth falls to the ground...they know eachother?

"I haven't seen you since Thursday girl!" Sonny giggles.

Chad walks awkwardly over putting an arm around Jess.

Sonny looks up into his light blue eyes. She brings her eyes away quickly and looks back at Jess.

Jess smirks up at Chad. "We're just in the neighborhood."

"Marcus...It's good to see you again..." Jess smiles hugging him.

Sonny smiles at him. "Yeah we were just gonna get some dinner."

"Sonny!" Chad suddenly bursts out screaming.

"Chad!" Jess says trying to get him to stop but he ignores her.

"I...I can't believe how ignorant you are!" He screams in her face.

Sonny just stares at him as if he's crazy.

"I give you everything I have body and soul that night and you act as if...Nothing happened!"

She glares. "Nothing did happen okay! It's called a drunk fuck! You're drunk and you grab the first person you see!"

Chad's heart falls to his feet. "Please...I...you took something that night that I can't get so easily..."

"And what's that?" Sonny snaps.

A tear falls from Chad's eyes. "My heart..."

Sonny stares shocked. "Awh what was that your first time and you felt like it will last forever?"

"No! I've had lots of girls but...none that I felt this way about!" Chad screams.

Sonny's face softens. "Chad..."

"Forget it..." He sobs walking off.

Jess turns glaring at Sonny. "You bitch! I can't believe you drunk fucked my cousin...I thought you were better than that!"

Sonny stares at Jess hurt. "Me too..."

Jess turns away running. "Chad wait!"

* * *

><p>Sonny stares at the ceiling flipping her phone open and closed.<p>

She opens her Diary and reads her last entry.

_I have one word for you...Love. Yes, I think I've fallen in love...but with anyone...with him...He's everything I could ever want. Sweet, caring, beyond and cute and his eyes...I could get lost in them all day long. But we can't be together...I made this choice on my own...I just know something would go wrong...When we hooked up...I felt like...that's all he would ever want...That hurt...But I can't stop thinking about him..._

_Signed I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper._

Saying nothing happened was the hardest thing she ever did.

She'd never felt this way about anyone but Chad...

But with her...She knew he would get hurt...She couldn't do that to him.

She heard a tapping on her window and sighs walking over.

Drake stands out on her balcony watching. She groans opening it.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She snaps.

He pulls her close to him. "You're so sexy when your mad."

She tries to pull away from him but he pulls her so hard she falls into the balcony.

"Drake! Let me go!" Sonny says pulling away.

"Sonny! I don't mind if you give a drunk fuck to some loser but I'm the most popular guy, you're the most popular girl...We belong together..."

"Don't talk about Chad that way!" Sonny snaps.

Drake laughs. "You...like that douche? Wow..."

"Shut up." Sonny growls.

"Sonny just forget him!" Drake says.

"I wouldn't date you if I were dead!" Sonny rolls her eyes.

Drake pulls her inches away from his face. "That...Can be arranged..."

Cold hard fear enters Sonny's entire body.

She pulls harshly away. "Is that a threat?"

Drake just glares right through her.

She grabs her cell phone. "I'm calling the police..."

The moment she turns away from him he takes a lamp and hits her hard on the head.

She falls backwards and Drake catches her in his arms.

Blood trickles from her head. She struggles crying. "Let me go! I'll be good!"

He smirks. "I know you will..."

He brings his lips to the nape of her neck sucking hard. Sonny let's out a moan and is disgusted with herself.

"W-What are you doing? Stop...Please..." She whimpers.

He punches her hard in the face and her lip bleeds roughly.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you're lying dead." He whispers harshly taking out a knife.

Sonny's eyes come in contact with it and she struggles. "No! Please stop!"

She shoves it roughly into her chest and she falls unconscious at the sight of the blood.

He throws her roughly on the bed and smirks lighting a match. "Now...to get rid of this shit..."

* * *

><p>Chad sits watching the news when breaking news comes on the TV.<p>

"A house has been set on fire purposely with a person inside." She speaks.

Chad turns and stares at the screen.

"Apparently 16 year old Sonny Munroe is trapped burning inside her own house...No word on if she's alive...or dead..."

"Holy shit!" He screams grabbing his keys.


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped?

**A/N: Hola! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Enjoy this chapter**

**Rated M for Language, Violence, Adult Situations, Drugs, Teen partying, and Sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or anything but my own writings.**

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped?**

Chad pulls roughly into the neighborhood and jumps out of his car running.

He comes up and the fire is just being put out.

He tries to run in but is held back. "Hold on there son."

"Get you're fucking hands off me! Where's Sonny! Please tell me she isn't dead!" He sobs.

"Son you can't go in there!" The man says pushing him back.

"I don't give a shit what I can or cannot do! I can't leave her!" He screams.

He stares at him for a second. "What's you're name kid?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper..." Chad whispers.

"Guys this is him!" The man yells pulling Chad into the house.

"We found a piece of paper but we could only make out Chad Dylan Cooper." He starts.

Chad takes it and sees his name written in Sonny's elegant handwriting.

Everything Chad sees is burnt to a crisp.

"Was...her mom here?" Chad asks.

The man shakes his head. "She was with a friend or something..."

Chad passes a burnt doll that looked pretty old anyway.

"Who did this? Did she start it?" He whispers.

"No...She isn't here...we found her blood on her bed though and...someone else's...It's showed she put up a fight which shows she knew this person was a threat..."

Chad's heart falls to his feet and he feels as if he will go insane.

"Do you know anything!" He yells in his face.

Tears fill Chad's eyes. "Please...I can't live without...You have to find her! Just have to!"

"We're gonna do the best we can...Now did Sonny have any enemies?"

"Not at all...Everyone loves her! She's the most popular girl in the school..." Chad smiles.

"Do you have a picture...?" The police man asks.

He pulls her yearbook picture out. "I just carry it around...When its near me I feel like she is..."

"Wow...She's pretty." The police officer says staring. "Maybe she had an ex-boyfriend that wanted her back...?"

Chad bites his lip thinking. "Well...there is one. Drake Sullivan...They just broke up after she found out he was using her for sex...He was pretty mad."

"Sounds like a reason to kill her...For a crazy teen boy..." They say.

After answering a few more questions Chad goes home and stares at the ceiling.

"Please...Please let her be okay...I swear to god if that dickhead did anything to her..." He growls

The light shines through his window and he sighs getting dressed.

"Come on Jess!" Chad groans waiting on her.

Jess glares. "Look Chad...I know you're upset but It will be fine...why do you even care anyway? She drunk fucked you remember?"

That hit Chad's heart hard. He glares hard at her. "I hate you." He snaps turning away.

"Chad wait! I didn't mean it like that!" She cries after him.

He turns sighing. "You did so..."

She shakes her head. "No. I just meant...She may look like an angel but...she isn't. She's far from it."

"I can change her." Chad whispers.

She shakes her head. "Chad! You're just gonna get hurt! Her and Drake are perfect for eachother...let it be."

Chad glares. "How could you say that! They found her blood on her bed! He hurt her!"

She steps forward. "They found his blood too Chad..."

"She wouldn't do that! I know her." Chad screams back.

"That's just it! You don't know her! You just met! She's playing you like a piano!" Jess yells.

She sighs. "Look Chad...in first grade, she told John he was a mother-fucker...She isn't a very nice person..."

"How has she been acting since the night of the party?" Chad questions.

Jess sighs. "That has nothing to do with it...She is playing you!"

Chad glares inches from her face. "Or maybe she's playing you!"

He turns and slams the door. Jess sighs running her hands through her blonde hair.

Mrs. Cooper walks up confused. "Jessie? Is everything okay?"

Jess sighs staring out the window. "I hardly know."

Chad walks into school and sees the police talking to Sonny's friends Portlyn and Chloe.

"Did she seem okay when she left school that day?"

Portlyn shrugs. "Not really. She was really upset about this Chad guy she slept with...She rejected him."

The police officers exchange glances. "Chad Dylan Cooper?"

She nods. "That's him. He was really upset."

They thank them and walk up to Chad. "Seems like you were pretty upset with the girl since she didn't sleep with you kid...start talking."

"What! I would never do anything to hurt Sonny I swear!" Chad cries.

"Just tell us then..." They say sitting him down.

Chad sighs running a hand through his hair. "I...I didn't want to go that far...I knew she was drunk but I couldn't help myself. She's just so...amazing. Anyway...she didn't wanna date me cause I wasn't socially high enough for her."

"And that mad you kill her?" He screams.

"I didn't kill her okay! If anything it made me wanna...never mind. I told you my story okay? So can you let me go now!"

"Hey Chad!" John calls catching up with Chad. "I heard what happened...That sucks dude...I'm really sorry."

Chad shrugs saying nothing.

"Well...is there anything we can do?" He asks.

Chad nods staring at him. "Just leave me alone...stop pitting me!"

John glares. "Whatever man. I was just trying to help, but you can piss off...you know what? You and Sonny are perfect for eachother...She's a bitch...And you're just like. _Her."_

He shakes his head walking away. The bell rings and Chad just stands there staring at the door to his next class.

Sonny wouldn't be there...Not today. He takes a deep breath and walks in.

The whole class goes silent as the watch him go to his desk.

Chad looks across from him and Drake isn't here. Chad's mind goes to the fact that he did it.

The bell rings and everyone goes to their desks.

"Good Morning class...if you guys didn't hear what happened last night...Ms. Munroe was kidnapped..." Her eyes lock with Chad's.

"Whoever has done this must know that they will be in serious trouble if caught..." She says staring at Chad.

Chad looks down at his paper before realizing everyone is staring.

They think it's him...Why would he do that?

There is a knock on the door and the two men from earlier walk in.

"Can we speak with Mr. Cooper for a moment?" They ask.

The whole classes eyes stare right at Chad.

"Of course!" The teacher cries. "Whatever you want..."

Chad sighs walking outside and closing the door behind him.

"I didn't do it okay? If you're just gonna accuse me..." Chad starts

"We know you didn't do it...we know who did though..." The say.

Chad stares at them. "...Who?"

"Sonny and her mother had an alarm system that went throughout the house and lucky for us...they got the whole thing on tape..."

"Let me see the video!" Chad says clawing for it.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" They ask quietly. Chad nods and they place it in the TV.

The screen is fuzzy but then goes clear showing Sonny giggling pushing another guy down on the bed.

Chad sighs closing his eyes.

"This was um...I couple of months ago Mr. Cooper." The officer says.

They fast forward to the present time which was last night.

Sonny walks into her room and grabs her phone. "I have to call him."

She ends the call. "But on the other hand...It would destroy everything..."

She grabs it again. "But he is sooo cute!"

"But I would probably end up hurting him..." She says putting it down.

She takes it slowly in her hands and holds it close to her heart.

Chad smiles watching her say all this stuff about him.

She throws it across the room sighing. She sits on her bed and looks up at the ceiling.

She picks up a book and starts reading something from it.

"Now what's this?" Chad asks them.

They shrug. "We never figured it out...Could be anything..."

Suddenly they could hear tapping on the window.

"Now here comes the suspect." They tell Chad.

Sonny sighs getting up and opening her balcony doors. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Whoever this person is...She doesn't want him around..."

"There's only one person that she would talk to that way...Drake." Chad snarls as he comes into the camera view.

He wraps his arms around her smirking. "You're so sexy when you're mad."

Chad glares at the screen starting to wish he wasn't watching this.

She tries to pull away from him but he pulls her so hard she falls into the balcony.

Chad gasps. "He's hurting her!"

"Drake! Let me go!" Sonny says pulling away.

"Sonny! I don't mind if you give a drunk fuck to some loser but I'm the most popular guy, you're the most popular girl...We belong together..."

Chad's heart falls and he sighs looking down.

"Don't talk about Chad that way!" Sonny snaps.

Chad smiles beaming. _Maybe she does care..._

Drake laughs. "You...like that douche? Wow..."

"Shut up." Sonny growls.

"Sonny just forget him!" Drake says.

"I wouldn't date you if I were dead!" Sonny rolls her eyes.

Drake pulls her inches away from his face. "That...Can be arranged..."

They pause the video. "That's one clue right there he threatens her..."

They play it again and Sonny pushes him away disgusted. "Is that a threat?"

Drake just glares right through her.

She grabs her cell phone. "I'm calling the police..."

"That's her first mistake! She never should have turned her back on him." They say.

He takes a lamp and hits her hard on the head. Chad gasps at how fast this is happening.

She falls backwards and Drake catches her in his arms.

Blood trickles from her head. She struggles crying. "Let me go! I'll be good!"

A tear falls down Chad's face as he wishes with all his heart he could stop this.

He smirks. "I know you will..."

He brings his lips to the nape of her neck sucking hard. Sonny let's out a moan of pain and tries to push him away.

Even the police can see the fear in her eyes.

"W-What are you doing? Stop...Please..." She whimpers.

He punches her hard in the face and her lip starts to bleed.

Chad can't bear much more.

"I'm gonna fuck you till you're lying dead." He whispers harshly taking out a knife.

"Oh my god..." Chad whispers losing most of his sanity.

Sonny's eyes come in contact with it and she struggles. "No! Please stop!"

He shoves it roughly into her chest and she falls unconscious at the sight of the blood.

He throws her roughly on the bed and smirks lighting a match. "Now...to get rid of this shit..."

He walks over to her closet and lights every single one of her clothes on fire and sits back and watches her room set on fire.

"Somebody has to do something!" Chad screams at the police.

"Mr. Cooper its done...This all happened already..."

Sonny's walls are on fire and working fast.

Sonny starts to sir and groans of the pain in her side.

She sees the fire and starts to panic. "Oh my god! Help me. Please somebody!" She sobs looking for a way to escape but finds she is trapped.

Drake comes closer smirking. She gasps and pulls her knees up to her chest.

"Drake don't. Please! I'll do anything. Don't kill me." She sobs pulling herself away from him.

"I'm sorry I was with Chad! I didn't mean it! I swear!" She screams tears falling faster.

"It's too late Sonny...You wanna be a whore? I'll fuck you till your dead." He growls.

Chad sighs trying to control his sadness and anger.

"I don't! I don't! Please! Don't do this! I try...and forget freshman year Drake..." She whispers.

"What happened freshman year?" Chad asks them.

"We don't know...We haven't found out..."

"I don't care what you want or try to forget..." He snaps.

He pulls out the knife getting closer.

She tries to push him away. He shoves the knife into her arm and she falls limp against him.

He starts to undress her with the knife.

Chad loses it. "Stop! I can't watch anymore! Please stop!"

They quickly switch it off. "Mr. Cooper...After he raped her...He fled the scene with her..."

Chad glares. "You meant that, that motherfucker has my girl with him right now and you're sitting here!"

"We're doing the best we can Mr. Cooper..." They say standing up.

Chad's heart falls just thinking about it. "I hope so..."


	5. Chapter 5: My Bonds

**A/N: It takes longer if you don't review;)**

**Rated M for Language, Violence, Adult Situations, Drugs, Teen partying, and Sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or anything but my own writings.**

**Chapter 5: My Bonds**

I regain consciousness and every square inch of my body aches like a thousand needles are being poked into my skin.

And suddenly an unbearable pain shoots up from in between my legs. I lean down to see the inside of my legs covered in a layer of dried blood and my insides. I start to cry remembering every terrible moment of it.

_Where am I? Help me. Somebody._ Chad's face flashes in my mind. I might never see him again...the last thing I said to him makes me wanna just kill myself on the spot...

_*Flashback*_

"_It's called a drunk fuck! You're drunk and you grab the first person you see!"_

I can't describe what happened but...Chad cried. He cried...There was a huge difference between the Chad I first met and the one I just lost...

He loved me...And...I love him.

I have to get out of here...I think I might just not survive one more blow from Drake. I start to crawl but the aches start all over and I fall in a heap.

"Tsk, Tsk Sonny. Why must you always insist on trying to get away..." Drake says harshly even from the distance where he stands I can feel the fear growing inside.

He kicks me hard in the stomach and I clutch it hard sobbing. "Drake..." I whimper. "Please..."

"Shut the fuck up." He snaps glaring at me. "And stop crying! Someone will here you!"

I bite my lip hard trying to stop it's trembling. It starts to bleed from the pressure.

"I just wish I could see the face of that dick Chad when he finds out I fucked you." Drake smirks.

I glare up at him. "Chad...should never know..." He smirks. "What about that security camera in your room..." He smirks even bigger.

My heart falls. _Oh no...All those guys I had sex with through the years...Chad will see...everything..._ I feel so ashamed that he will see it all.

"And the best part? He can't do anything about it." He laughs hard. I'd like to kick him in the balls so badly right now.

"Please Drake...you got what you wanted...let me go..." I whisper.

He laughs. "The only way you're getting outta here, is in a body bag."

My head starts to spin wildly after hearing this fact. _I'm gonna die here...Never see my parent's again...Never have children...Never see Chad...Or any of my friends._

Finally I come back into the room and a huge shiver erupts through me and I am shaking frantically.

He walks up and towers over me. I crawl as fast as I can away from him pushing myself into a small corner.

He starts to come towards me and a huge bang sounds from the door. He grimaces turning towards it.

He looks out the window and gasps. "How the hell did they find us?"

My heart lifts a bit but Drake runs back over to me. "If I go down honey, you're coming with me."

He grabs a big brown bag made of cloth...

There's no way in hell I'm going in that bag. He forces the bag of over my head and lifts me onto his back.

I pound my fists against his shoulders as he pulls me farther away from safety.

He throws me into the back of a van from the looks of it. I can't see much but there is a tiny hole at the bottom of the bag.

"Heyyy!" The police scream running towards us. Drake pulls out a gun shooting at each one as the jump behind wreckage.

"Put you're hands up and step away from the weapon...C'mon kid..." The man calls calmly.

Drake does the unthinkable and shoots him through the chest. The other officers rush to him while Drake jumps into the front and slams on the gas.

I go flying into a corner and the last thing I see is a block of wood heading straight towards me.

I wake up and my head is on a hard cold floor. I open my eyes slowly not sure what to think.

I am in the middle of an empty warehouse I have never seen before and I have no freaking clue where I am.

All I know is...Drake isn't here...Where could he be? I don't care. As painful as it is I jump to my feet and run for the exit.

Suddenly, Drake steps out of nowhere tripping me hard. He kicks me hard on my face and I feel it might shatter to a million pieces.

He picks me up and shakes me hard like an angry mother trying to kill her baby.

"You've really fucked up this time! You want out? I'll give you out."

We drive for seems like forever and finally we stop.

He takes me out of the cloth bag and makes my bonds on my arms and feet tighter. He replaces the piece of duct tape and lifts me from the truck.

I finally see where we are...My heart drops a mile and my eyes widen in fear.

The Viper Room. It's called this for many of the deaths from people falling of the bridge and drowning.

Drake smirks. "They'll never know...It just happened to be a little suicide..."

"They will never believe it!" I moan through the tape.

"They will after they see the pills I planted in your room" He winks placing on the edge of the bridge.

"Please Drake...I'm begging you." I sob entwining my fingers as best I can.

"Forget it bitch...Your life is over..." He smirks.

"You dipshit mother-fuc..." I start but he suddenly pushes me and I scream bloody murder the whole way down.

Pain shoots through my body when I collide with the water.

I come up for a slight second but quickly go down again.

I quickly sink the bottom and since I had the tape on, I didn't get a good breath so my lungs are already feeling pressured.

I keep slipping lower and lower. I come face to face with an old skeleton. I open my mouth to scream and the water swiftly flows in.

My lungs feel like the will explode! Don't go towards...the light...Don't...goo...

My eyes slowly close and a white flashes before me.


	6. Chapter 6: Remembering My Torture

**A/N: It takes longer if you don't review;)**

**Rated M for Language, Violence, Adult Situations, Drugs, Teen partying, and Sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or anything but my own writings.**

**Chapter 6: Remembering My Torture**

Where am I? Am I dead? But I can't be...I'm still human...I can see my breath coming out in puffs. This brings me to the realization that I'm freezing.

Suddenly before me there stand a tall figure that I can only remember from my dreams.

"Jacob?" I whisper. He smiles opening his arms. I giggle running closer. I can't believe in a million years that the person before me is my brother that I can barely remember. He died when I was very young.

"I can't believe it's really you." I whisper holding tight to him. He smiles. "It is me Sonny. I'm really here but...why are you here?"

I look down. "I...I'm a terrible person Jacob..." I whisper, my lip quivering. "That isn't true!" He says taking my hand. I nod crying. "It is...I...I'm a slut, I'm mean, and...I hurt the one I really love." He nods. "Sooo...This is about Drake?" I look up confused. "How...?"

He smirks. "I have ways...We all make mistakes Sonny...Just because you slept with a lot of guys...and I mean alooot..." He smirks at me. I roll my eyes. "I know." He playfully pushes me. "That doesn't make you a bad person. And hopefully you'll make the right choices now."

"Now? I'm dead Jacob...I don't get another chance." I whisper. He smiles. "You could've been dead but...Chad...Wouldn't let that happen." Suddenly he pushes me hard backwards and it feels like bolts through my heart. "Heey!" I cry. He pushes me again and I'm laying down and I hear people screaming and yelling. I feel tremendous pressure on my chest.

I can feel the water rushing up my lungs and it spills out of my mouth. I slowly lie back down and open my eyes. Men in white uniforms are forming around me. "Are you okay sweetie?" I let out a soft moan. My eyes are about to close but I hear my name called.

I am lifted from the ground gently and a hand lifts my chin. It's Chad. He smiles down at me with tears softly in his eyes. "Chad..." I whimper. He shakes his head. "I don't care how you feel about me Sonny, cause honestly my life without you, wouldn't be life at all." My heart fills with joy and no matter how painful it is I have to smile.

"I...Love you Chad" I whisper before closing my eyes, but I can just see the smile grow on Chad's face.

I wake up and I am in a hospital bed. My hand is connected to something and I look over to see Chad asleep in the chair. I smile. Suddenly the police men walk in and my smile falls.

"Miss Munroe..." They say and Chad wakes up. He stands in-between us. "She doesn't need to talk to you now." I shake my head. "It's okay Chad..."

"Miss Munroe...Tell us everything that happened..." They say holding a tape recorder. I close my eyes taking a deep breath. "I...I was in my room...Just...hanging out." But what I was really doing was thinking about Chad. "Do I have to tell the whole conversation?" They nod. I sigh.

"He was banging on the window...I was mad at him...And I asked him what he was doing here...And he said...I looked good when I was mad." I whisper remembering. "He tried to touch me and I...pushed him away but he pushed me harder and...I fell into the balcony."

I look up at Chad and he takes my hand. "He grabbed me again and I told him to stop...but he didn't...He said he didn't care if I just had sex with Chad for fun but we belonged together and I got mad and...told him not to talk about Chad that way and that I wouldn't date him even if I were dead...He said he could arrange that..." A tear falls down my cheek. "I was sooo scared...It reminded me of...never mind...Anyway, I went to call the police to get him out and he hit me on the head...hard.

"I told him that I was sorry and that I'd be good but he didn't listen...He punched me and then...He said he was gonna...fuck me till I was dead." I sob. "He pulled out a knife and he cut me...I can't stand the site of blood so I fainted..."

They stare at me. "And then...after you woke up?" I sob uncontrollably. "I can't! I can't...Please! P-Please don't make mmee."

Chad glares at them. "She's had enough."

"Keep in mind Ms. Munroe...The longer you don't tell your story, the longer your kidnapper stays out in the open." They say walking out. I lower my head.

Chad lifts my chin with his finger. "Hey...Don't listen to them...Everything is gonna be okay"

I nod looking down again. Then why do I feel so lost and helpless?

Chad steps outside and I limp to the door and listen. "What's going on? Why does she have to tell what happened? What happened to the video?"

They sigh. "First off, the video doesn't tell the whole story, second, The company won't release it to us."

"Screw the company you guys are the police!" He yells.

"Like we said Mr. Cooper, we'll be in touch." They say walking away.

I quickly get back to my bed and he walks in and smiles shyly. "Hi."

I give a little giggle at his shyness. He takes my hand and sits on the bed. I intertwined my fingers with his.

"Chad..." I whisper my emotions building. He looks at me nervously. "When I was...there with Drake...There was a moment when I thought of you and me...Us. I thought that...I would never see you again and I'm sorry. For all those terrible things I said and I want you to know that...None of it was true." I say looking hopefully up at him.

He looks down at me and smiles. "I know Sonny...I talked to your mom." Oh god. Did she tell him everything I had told her I felt about Chad? Kill me. My cheeks go bright red and he smirks.

His smirk falls and he slowly brings his hand up and strokes my face. "I want to prove to you Sonny that...I'm not like those other guys and that...I'll never leave you."

After he says this is slowly leans in and places his warm lips on top of mine. I bring my arms up around his neck and suddenly since this happened...I'm feeling loved.


End file.
